


Bookstore Encounters

by HanaHimus



Series: Bookstore Adventures [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Awkward Crush, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Very loose sequel to Bookstore Romance(?)]</p><p>Tatsuya and Kazunari get into one of the worst possible situations they can with men they like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookstore Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Linked to my first Bookstore AU oneshot, but not connected enough to stick them together. I mean, you could read this one without reading the other, the other just gives some...background tbh.

“Did you hear that apparently the owners have been visiting the store a lot?” Kazunari asked Tatsuya, earning a confused look from the other man. “Everyone’s freaking out about it.”

“I thought we knew nothing about the owners, though.” Tatsuya replied. “Like, all we know is their names. Faces, gender, whatever they do in their freetime--all of that is top secret or whatever.”

“Yeah, but people insist that they’ve been here on pretty much a daily basis.” Kazunari replied. “They’re saying the elusive Akashi Seijuurou and Hanamiya Makoto could’ve been here during any of our shifts.”

“Really? Well, judging by the name “Makoto” I doubt she’s been around when we’ve been working.” Tatsuya said with a shrug. “We always get four guys, but never any ladies.”

“That’s true…” Kazunari sighed. “Well, we know Shin-chan and your boyfriend aren’t the owners.”

“One, Murasakibara-kun isn’t my boyfriend. We don’t even talk outside of the store. That’d be like you calling Midorima-kun your boyfriend. There nothing more than some crushes we have. Two, are we sure they aren’t just using pseudonyms?” Tatsuya asked.

“Well, I’ve seen Shin-chan at the hospital working--he’s a doctor...or he’s working on it. As for Murasakibara…well you’ve seen him.” Kazunari said. “There’s no way he owns this place.”

“Okay, then what if one of the other two regulars are Akashi Seijuurou?” Tatsuya asked. “We don’t even know their names… Also when were you at the hospital?”

“Remember that day I took a spill outside the store on our way out?” Kazunari asked. “I said I’d catch up, but I actually went to the hospital to make sure I didn’t break anything. That’s not what we’re talking about, though.”

“Sorry, I was just curious.” Tatsuya shrugged. “Back on topic, though, do you think one of the other two could be Akashi Seijuurou?”

“Maybe Mister “Asks You About Super Obscure Titles as if Testing You” is Akashi.” Kazunari said with a nod. “Seems possible.”

“I was more thinking the redhead. You know, since the “Aka” in “Akashi” uses the “red” kanji.” Tatsuya replied. “I’d honestly guess the other guy has more chance of being Hanamiya.”

“The fact his name has “red” in it and the fact the regular is a redhead isn’t enough to make an assumption, Tatsuya.” Kazunari replied, rolling his eyes. “I mean, come on. That’d be a ridiculous coincidence.” 

“Knowing our luck it would happen, though.” Tatsuya replied. “I mean, Murasakibara-kun and Midorima-kun’s last names have “purple” and “green” in them.”

“We don’t know their kanji for sure, though--”

Tatsuya frowned. “Kazunari.”

“Okay, fine, so there’s a chance of that happening.” He sighed. “Still, hopefully we just won’t have to mess with that stuff ever. I mean, I doubt the owners would ever speak to us, anyway.”

****  
  


“The cookbooks, sir?” Tatsuya asked the redhead, blinking. This guy didn’t really seem the type to cook anything. Still, this customer was Kazunari’s, might as well direct him that way. “I’m sorry sir, I don’t know where those are! I can take you to someone who does know, though.”

“Lead the way, then.” The redhead replied, gesturing for the black haired man to move.

Tatsuya did just that, walking towards Kazunari with a grin. It had been a while since their little system with the regulars (Kazunari always got Midorima and the redhead, Tatsuya ended up with Murasakibara and the only one with normal hair) had started and it hopefully wouldn’t end anytime soon. If it did, he was sure his friend would be disappointed (and he would too, even if he wouldn’t say it).

“Kazunari!” He chirped, slapping his friend on the back and making him stumble a bit. “Could you help this gentleman find the cookbooks? I don’t know where they are.”

“Sure you know where they are.” Kazunari replied. “You knew yesterday, I’m the one who doesn’t know.”

What was Kazunari saying? Didn’t he like the redhead? “No, Kazunari. I don’t know. This redheaded gentleman needs  _ your _ help finding them.”

“And this gentleman needs your help.” Kazunari replied, stepping to the side and revealing the other regular.

Well shit, this was just about the most awkward thing that had happened while Tatsuya worked there and he’d hit into a shelf while staring at a customer before. They’d never planned on two regulars asking for something at the same time like this.

“Well… I’ve forgotten where they are, so you’re going to have to do it!” Tatsuya replied, crossing his arms. God, please let Kazunari have just said he was too busy this time…

“Well...problem is I forgot where they are too.” Kazunari replied. “I was hoping you’d somehow remember and do it.”

“Well, I won’t, Kazunari. Maybe you will.” Tatsuya replied with a forced smile.

“Or you can help each other find them.” The man standing next to Kazunari said with a roll of his eyes. “I’m sure we both have enough time to follow you around.”

“That works too...” Tatsuya mumbled.

The two men looked at each other before starting to move slowly towards the back of the store. Of course they both knew where the cookbooks were, they both knew where basically everything was in the store. How were they supposed to play it off as just remembering where they were?

“You know, Kazunari…” Tatsuya glanced at the men behind him. “I think I remember seeing them in that one corner, you know, the one without a camera?” Why there was a blind spot at all in the store, Tatsuya didn’t know.

“I think you’re right, Tatsuya!” Kazunari chirped. “We can always check there, if nothing else!”

Hopefully that would trick the men. If not, Tatsuya didn’t know how he was going to explain to the manager what he and friend had been doing for weeks.

Once they made it to the cookbooks (right in the corner, they noted. Why did they have to be located in the perfect area to corner someone?), Tatsuya turned around with a fake smile. Now all there was to do was apologize for any inconvenience and leave.

“Here you are, sirs. So very sorry for the wait.” He said, grabbing Kazunari by the arm and trying to move around the two men to no avail. “Now, if you’ll excuse us--”

“Actually, we have a few more questions.” The black haired man chuckled, placing a hand on Tatsuya’s chest and lightly pushing him back.

“But first, if you’d like we can introduce ourselves.” The redhead said with a smile. “Since your nametags were kind enough to do so for you.”

“That would be nice.” Kazunari replied, trying to hide behind Tatsuya. “Names are always nice.”

“Well, I’m Akashi Seijuurou and this is Hanamiya Makoto.” The redhead said. “Nice to properly meet you, Takao-kun, Himuro-kun. Now, I have to wonder why it is before this we both seemed to be able to talk to only one of you each.”

Shit. They were the owners of the store? Kazunari and Tatsuya both had crushes on men who could literally fire them at any moment? This wasn’t going to end well at all.

“Well, for the record, everything you’re about to find out is technically Kazunari’s idea.” Tatsuya said, making Kazunari give him a look that basically said ‘I can’t believe you’d betray me like that, you bastard.’

“Is that so?” Hanamiya asked, looking Tatsuya up and down. “You had nothing to do with the planning.”

“Well, it wasn’t really planned…” Tatsuya began. “It just kind of...started happening.”

“Explain exactly what it is to us, we’re curious.” Akashi said, glancing at Takao who was trying to sink behind his friend in an effort to disappear.

Kazunari cleared his throat, realizing exactly what the glance meant. “Well, we kind of have…dibs I guess, on certain regulars here at the store. Two each.”

“Dibs?” Akashi raised an eyebrow at the man’s choice of words.

“No, we can work with that word.” The other owner said. “Now, how did you decide who got dibs on who?”

“Simple, it started with the other two regulars.” Kazunari began with a nod. “Tatsuya has a crush on Murasakibara-kun and…I have one on Midorima-kun, so we both end up pushing each other at those two. As for you guys--”

Tatsuya elbowed his friend, knocking any words he had out of him. “As for you two, Kazunari has a crush on you.” He gestured to the redhead. “And...he’s afraid of you so I agreed to help you so he didn’t have to!” He looked at Hanamiya, hoping his lie would work.

It seemed like it would work, too until Kazunari pushed him, hard, making him stumble into the owners. (Un)Luckily for him, Hanamiya seemed to have decided he’d rather catch him than have both of them be knocked to the ground.

“Look at that, Tatsuya!” Kazunari laughed. “Perfect place for you while I tell the truth.”

“Kazunari, don’t you--”

“No, no, Makoto lies enough for this business.” Akashi said. “Go on, Takao-kun.”

“Well, sure I find Mister Hanamiya kind of intimidating, but that’s not why Tatsuya always helps him.” Kazunari chirped. “I’m not the only one with a crush on two separate regulars!”

“I see.” Akashi gave Tatsuya and Hanamiya an amused glance. “I’m taking that to mean he also has feelings for Makoto.”

“Bingo!” Kazunari laughed as Tatsuya ripped himself away from Hanamiya.

“Good to know.” Hanamiya grinned, looking Tatsuya up and down yet again.

Akashi sighed, grabbing the other man by the arm. “Makoto, I know what you’re thinking, don’t even try it, he’s an employee.”

“Yeah, but there’s no rules about it and we’re so detached from the actual running of this place it’s like we don’t even have a place here.” Hanamiya replied with a shrug.

“Wait, you’re talking like we’re not going to be fired over this?” Tatsuya asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Why would we do that?” Akashi asked. “The feats you go through for this is almost…endearing. Still, we should leave now.” The redhead began to drag Hanamiya away. “Goodbye for now. Oh, and Himuro-kun? Avoid Makoto for a while.”

“Like he’ll be able to do that.” Hanamiya chuckled, giving the men one last grin before being dragged around the shelves.

“Well… Looks like you need to start doing the opposite of our little system, huh?” Kazunari asked. “Since, you know, Akashi just told you to--”

“I heard him, Kazunari.” Tatsuya sighed. “I can do that, unless I’m working register.”

“Or he makes sure to come to you while everyone else is busy! He could do that to.” He added.

“I know Kazunari.” Tatsuya mumbled. “Let’s just hope that doesn’t happen, then, if the reason I should avoid him is something really bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly could make a series of semi-related oneshots for this AU if I wanted to. I'm crying.


End file.
